A conventional nut has an internal thread for engaging an external thread of a threaded member, such as a bolt or stud. Further, a conventional nut is installed on an externally threaded member by aligning and engaging the thread of the nut with the thread of the threaded member at an end of the threaded member and then rotating the nut about its longitudinal axis relative to a longitudinal axis of the threaded member such that the nut moves in the longitudinal direction until the nut abuts a member to be fastened, at which point a desired torque may be applied to the nut for fastening.
However, a conventional nut typically cannot be engaged rapidly on a threaded member, especially when a distance between the end of the threaded member inserted through the nut and the member to be fastened is great. This is because a conventional nut must be rotated relative to the threaded member along the thread of the threaded member, which generally runs nearly perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the threaded member, from the end of the threaded member until the nut abuts the member to be fastened. Furthermore, a conventional nut must be aligned with its longitudinal axis being substantially collinear with the longitudinal axis of the threaded member for engaging the thread at the end of the threaded member, which may be cumbersome. Additionally, because a conventional nut must be rotated along and engaged with a thread of a threaded member from the end of the thread, a defect in the thread of the threaded member, or in the thread of the conventional nut itself, will render proper engagement of the nut on the threaded member difficult, if not impossible. Therefore, a need exists for a nut that may be quickly and easily engaged with a threaded fastener.